Many users of data handling devices use them to access and maintain online, internet, accounts. Such accounts, as well known, may range from banking to investment management to email to internet shopping accounts. Typically, such accounts are secured by passwords, supposedly known only to the authorised user. However, account hacking has become a major problem, and those interested in gaining unauthorized access to such end user online accounts have sophisticated tools which enable hacking beginning from personal information which is typically readily available from internet resources such as telephone directories, social media programs and linked accounts. One of the major vulnerabilities of many password systems is a password reset mechanism which can be, and has been, exploited to gain access to online accounts.